


[Cover Art] for Conductor of Light

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[PODFIC] Conductor of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132383) by [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock). 
  * Inspired by [Conductor of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997785) by [IamJohnLocked4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life). 



Cover art for the ♥[PODFIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8132383)♥ of my fic [Conductor of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7997785), performed by the ever-amazing [Lockedinjohnlock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock) ♥ 

The fandom ouroboros of inspiration and squee is complete!

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
